


30 Day OTP Challenge

by orphan_account, redenGlass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice-Skating, Insecurities, M/M, fucking fluff, getting lazy with the tag, how do you clothe?, neko!karkat, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redenGlass/pseuds/redenGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I lost a bet and I now have to upload one minific every day for the rest of February. Warning: 3am writing, and fluff. ALL THE FLUFF. ALL OF IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this note since it needed rewriting. This one is from 'Modern Beforus' which is just my fancy fucking way of saying "Earth but in a troll-way". No sgrub, they're both alive, maybe 20 earth years or something. Enjoy the pointless fucking fluff.

Kankri slightly jumped when he felt Cronus’s hands slither against his own. He shifted his head slightly to look at his matesprit, trying not to make it too obvious. Cronus’s face was intrigued, his beautiful violet eyes focused on the screen. Kankri felt heat creep into his face as he immediately turned back to the screen. The two of them had been matesprits for two sweeps now but Kankri still felt uneasy. He already knows the cause for his uneasiness, he was nervous. Very much so. It took a lot of convincing on Porrim’s part for Kankri to finally accept Cronus’s incessant offer to become his matesprit and still, he was apprehensive.

At first, Kankri barely let Cronus touch him. A brush of his shoulders or even a simple pat on the back sent him over the edge and often, he screeched and lectured Cronus about it for hours. The seadweller didn’t seem apologetic, but Kankri always felt bad about it after. Their “matespritship” didn’t seem like a matespritship at all during that time.

Kankri got better though. Over time, he gave Cronus the privilege of touching him, going so far as to let him kiss him on the cheek. Cronus didn’t complain when he went into a lengthy explanation of what he can, and cannot do. He was genuinely surprised when Cronus didn’t seem the least bit put out. On the contrary, he was ecstatic. Kankri didn’t understand why Cronus didn’t already leave him, but he was grateful he didn’t.

The mutant loved his matesprit, very much so. Cronus was the only troll that ever made him feel he was loved. Porrim did the same, but it was different. His love for her was purely platonic but with Cronus, it was fiery, and passionate, and something else that Kankri can’t quite put his finger on, but something he never wanted to lose.

His eyes were turned to the screen, looking at it as the couple on the screen kissed, but not really watching it. His thoughts drifted elsewhere. Would Cronus want to speed up their relationship further? Kankri has been getting bad vibes that Cronus would break up lately. Or was it just his imagination? He started to think that Cronus surely wanted to go further. Maybe he could allow him a kiss on the lips? Perhaps...even lower?

Kankri blushed again at the thought. He couldn't go through with it without screaming triggers left and right, but we would try. He was even considering breaking his celibacy for Cronus....

His train of thought immediately derailed at that. Was he ready? Would-would he really be able to let another ravage his body. He started to tremble slightly, shaking at the thought. He wanted to, he wanted to just let go and surrender himself, but at the same time, he didn’t. He wasn’t sure. He was pulled from his own deteriorating thoughts by a tug on his hand. Cronus was looking at him questioningly.

“Everything okay, babe?” the sound of his voice was almost enough to make Kankri swoon, the use of the pet name not helping quell the raging flush on his cheeks. He gulped and forced his squeakbox to produce a coherent sentence.

“Yes, everything is quite alright Cronus,” he continued when his matesprit didn’t look too convinced. “Is something wrong? Is the movie not to your liking?”

Cronus shook his head. “I should be asking you that, babe. You look troubled.” He gently raised a hand to caress Kankri’s cheek, afraid he might set him off again. He smiled fondly when Kankri purred and leaned closer to the touch.

“It’s nothing,” he reassured the frowning seadweller with a half-hearted smile, “I was just...thinking.”

As if reading his thoughts, Cronus smiled and kissed him reassuringly on the lips, pulling back too soon for Kankri’s liking. “You know I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, right?”

Before Kankri cold respond, Cronus turned back to the movie, tightening his hold on Kankri’s hand. Kankri smiled appreciatively and leaned his head against the taller troll’s shoulder. He reassured himself that he was safe, he was wanted, he wouldn’t be forced to do anything he didn’t want. He would wait a little longer, and hopefully, by the end of the sweep, he would be ready.

For now, he let the moment rest as he sighed contentedly, purring and squeezing Cronus’s hand. He would cherish every single second they have together.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Beforus = Earth....Troll Version because...reasons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I wrote this in school...and I'm sitting beside the teacher so....haha, pray I don't get kicked out.
> 
> I forgot to put this piece of information in the summary: I headcanon Cronus's "wv & vw" quirk to only show when he's nervous as heck. I am the most attentive piece of grublicking cluster-trollary to ever exist.

Kankri purred, snuggling closer to the chuckling seadweller which he playfully hit in retaliation. It didn’t stop Cronus from chuckling, though. The two of them were doing absolutely nothing on the floor of Cronus’s respiteblock and the temperature was gradually dropping, leading to Kankri instinctively searching for warmth.

“If I may ask what’s so funny about the current situation, Cronus?” Kankri craned his head to look at Cronus’s face, arching an elegant brow.

“Nothing, babe,” Cronus snickered, pulling Kankri onto his lap. “You’re just so cute.”

Kankri blushed crimson. The words heating up his face and making his heart flutter. He sputtered as Cronus showed no intention of letting him go. “I am not cute, Cronus, and I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as such.”

Cronus smirked playfully, the kind that made Kankri’s gut do pleasant somersaults. Without warning, he began smothering kisses all over Kankri’s face, making the other troll squeal and try to push him away, a smile on his face.

“Cronus! Stop!” he giggled as the seadweller continued peppering him with kisses affectionately. Kankri didn’t have the heart, or the desire, to stop him but the words flowed from his mouth anyway.

After a while, Cronus stopped, grinning wider than the Cheshire Meowbeast. Kankri was huffing, face redder than before. “Cronus…” he gasped breathlessly. Cronus merely grinned even wider, his sharp, shark-like teeth showing.

Before Kankri could descend into another lecture about personal space, Cronus hauled him to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Kankri began to protest, but Cronus shushed him with a quick kiss to his lips, petting his hair the way he knew Kankri liked. The red-blood purred again, cuddling closer. Cronus didn’t ruin it this time by laughing. He hummed a tune he made sweeps ago and snuggled his personal pillow closer.

They only broke apart when Kankri woke up from his pleasant nap, red tinging his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't understand some of the crap I put here, feel free to ask :3


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally started to do this thing SERIOUSLY. And the chapter where I put some effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Karkat playing games.

Karkat swore loudly at the screen, nearly screaming as his character, again, was defeated by his playmates. Sollux was grinning from hear duct to hear duct, his fangs poking from black lips, bi-colored eyes glinting behind dual-colored glasses.

“You lotht again KK~” he mockingly sang, poking Karkat playfully. The mutant growled, swatting Sollux’s hands away. “Don’t be thuch a thore lother KK.”

“I would if you’d stop being such a crotchstained fuckbagging globefondler!” Karkat responded with a snarl, turning back to the glowscreen and restarting the game. “Again, kringlenook.”

Sollux laughed softly, joining Karkat in another game. An hour and a thousand mashed buttons later, Karkat was fuming heavily, Sollux grinning beside him. “Had enough, KK?” Karkat shook his head defiantly, the fire not yet extinguished from his eyes. Glaring at Sollux, he growled, “Again.”

Sollux smiled in genuine fondness, but the Cancer wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Sollux sighed, giving one game to Karkat wouldn’t hurt. Another hour later and Karkat was grinning triumphantly, sweat rolling down his forehead. Sollux was staring at the screen, mouth agape. He had only meant for Karkat to get a small lead on him, ending the duel in a deadlock with Karkat being inches away from death.  
The moment the Gemini loosened his concentration to let Karkat win, the cancer destroyed him completely. “Ha! In your fucking face Captor!” Karkat nearly squealed in success. “I fucking ANNIHILATED you!”  
Sollux looked like a goldfish in the room, Karkat grinning widely above him. “How?”

Karkat merely smirked and straddled him. “That’s what you fucking get for trying to go easy on me, Solluxander fucking Captor!” His grin grew wider as he bent down to kiss his matesprit. The Gemini blindly reciprocated, the controller flying from his hands. He caressed Karkat’s sides, moaning into the kiss. Karkat pulled away, red-faced and trying to catch his breath.  
He slid down next to Sollux, leaning against him. “You don’t have to purposefully lose for me, you imbecilic douchewagon.” He emphasized his statement with a light punch to Sollux’s shoulders. “...But thanks anyway.”

Sollux smiled, ruffling Karkat’s hair in an almost pale way. “It’th my turn to pick the movie tonight, right?” Karkat nodded. “You can fucking choose some lame-ass horror movie and I won’t complain.” Karkat affirmed with a sigh.

Sollux hummed, thinking. “I wath thinking we could watch the Army of the Living Dead thome other time.” Karkat looked at him quizzically. Sollux ignored the expression, and continued, “Maybe we could watch 50 Firtht Dateth?”

Karkat’s eyes gleamed but his hesitant face almost belied his enthusiasm. “Are you fucking sure?” He frowned a bit, twisting so he could face Sollux better. “I mean, it’s your fucking turn and you’ve been wanting to see that fucking movie for weeks.”

Sollux smiled reassuringly before getting up to fetch the remote, fixing the router to the glowscreen before turning the GDP (Grub Disc Player) on. He casually swung his arm across the couch, pulling Karkat closer as he was mesmerized by the flash of names on the screen and the barrage of cheesy music. Karkat leaned his head on Sollux’s shoulder, purring as Sollux rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder. The Captor could have sworn Karkat said something along the lines of “flushed” but he didn’t bother trying to make out what it is. He had no intention of confronting Karkat about it either. The Cancer would tell him when he was ready, and Sollux would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I write better when I actually put some effort....huh...


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I rushed this chapter since I am typing at school -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck!Cronkri on a date. Since I am such a forgetful person: Humanstuck Amporas are brown-haired. Human-stuck Vantases are ginger.

Kankri silently glared at Cronus as they waited for their lunch. Their “date” didn’t go as Kankri expected. It wasn’t quiet or private, they were in broad sunlight, people passing by rushing and chattering on their phones. At first, it didn’t bother him. It was, perhaps, one of Cronus’s preferences; to be surrounded by people and chatter. What really bothered him, however, was the fact that with every beautiful person that passed, Cronus craned his head to stare.

At first, it was just passing glances. A sly once-over and then he would turn his attention back to Kankri. It wasn’t until the sixth time that Cronus twisted his body at an odd angle to stare at someone’s ass that Kankri got really pissed.

With gritted teeth, he tried to remain as pleasant as possible, he mutely swore at the waiter for delaying with their order. How hard was it to fry cod and chicken and arrange a caesar’s salad? “So, Cronus,” Kankri began, brushing ginger hair from his face as he unconsciously straightened his back, a habit he did when he was annoyed. “Tell me, what made you decide to take us...here?”

Cronus looked away from his recent eye-candy to gaze charismatically into Kankri’s brown eyes. “It’s nothing special, doll,” the pet name made Kankri’s heart skip a beat even he won’t admit it, “Just thought we’d go somewhere with sunshine is all?”

“Somewhere with a lot of people?” Kankri said almost disdainfully, glaring at a redhead who giggled when Cronus smirked at her, giving a flirtatious smile back. “Cronus, I know there’s a different reason. Do you mind telling me what it is?”

Cronus smiled as he noticed the glare Kankri gave to the woman. He didn’t notice it sometimes, the fleeting glances of annoyance and frustration, but Cronus sure did. It drove him mad. “Fine, you got me chief.” Putting up his hands in mock-resignation, Cronus sighed. “I thought you might want to celebrate our one-year anniversary as boyfriends in the place we first met.” Kankri’s eyes widened, a blush coating his cheeks. He hid it in the neck of sweater as the waiter came with their food, fried cod for Cronus, and Caesar’s salad and marinated chicken for Kankri. He didn’t miss the small plate of cake the waiter set in front of both of them.

“You thought I’d forget, didn’t you?” Cronus smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, making Kankri blush even redder. “Or...is it that YOU forgot.” At the mention of the fact, Kankri whimpered pitifully, covering his face in his hands, making the swimmer chuckle. “I didn’t think you’d forget something like anniversaries, Kanny.”

“To be honest,” he began, shyly peeking at Cronus’s vibrant violet eyes. “I never expected us to last this long.” At the confession, Kankri brought his eyes down to his food, idly playing with the salad before bringing a forkful into his mouth, chewing half-heartedly.

“Really, why?” the brunette casually asked, beginning to slice his cod into tiny pieces. "Did you plan on breaking up soon?”

“No! No! It’s not that!” at his outburst, Kankri was glad that the noise of the other people blocked his exclamation. He thought that that might be the exact reason Cronus chose this spot. “It would make a lot more sense if it was the other way around.” He sheepishly sat back down, not realizing he rose from his chair slightly.

Cronus arched an eyebrow, noting the way Kankri fidgeted in his seat and the way he stuffed down his salad almost like a lifeline, using the vegetation to keep his mouth occupied. The other was never like this. He always had an air of propriety about him with an attitude to match. He made Kankri blush a few times before (he was proud to admit) but never to the extent that Kankri looked at everything but him. “Alright, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Cronus. I am quite enjoying our lunch.” The automatic response was monotonous and lifeless. Cronus kept quiet, nibbling at his cod until Kankri completely devoured his food, leaving him with nothing to use as an excuse.

“Now your food is gone, mind telling me what’s wrong?” Cronus frowned in worry.

Kankri gulped and fidgeted, feeling sweat roll down his forehead. “I-I am feeling quite… apprehensive to be honest.” When Cronus didn’t speak, he continued, “I have been wondering as to why you have chosen to go out with me. I am not particularly physically appealing as the...people you’ve shown interest to on our date. Furthermore, I annoy you with my incessant speeches and lectures, not to mention the numerous times I have chastised you for doing what most lovers do normally. I honestly cannot find what is it about me that makes you stay.”

Cronus scratched his head. “Geez, Kan. If you’re that bothered by it, you could have told me. Spared me having to do it repeatedly.”

“I could run the risk of triggering you if I spoke about it, and-” Kankri paused, letting Cronus’s sentence sink in. “Could you repeat that?”

Cronus shrugged. “Blame your weird best friend. She told me to do it.”

Kankri looked puzzled. “What on earth for?” Cronus looked ashamed. “Well...it was a test.”

“A test for what?”

“To see if you love me,” the brunette admitted looking away. “I know, I know it was stupid.”

“Why would you do that, Cronus?”

“Just wanted to see if you like me is all….”

“Cronus, I do like you. I apologize if you had to resort to this to confirm if I love you or not,” Kankri sighed, resting his head on his hand. “I understand that I have not been the most affectionate lover I could have been, but I would like you to know that I do love you. Even if there is no way I could adduce that statement.” He idly stirred his drink with the straw, afraid to look at Cronus’s eyes.

“Kankri-”

“If you would like to break up, I would gladly do so with little objection. In my opinion, you merit someone deserving of you. I can see now, that I do not.”

“Kan,” the man opposite from the sighing ginger tried to get his attention. He wasn’t even given a glance.

“Please don’t Cronus. I assure you, I am perfectly fine, and-” Whatever Kankri was going to say was lost as Cronus leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

When he pulled away, Cronus was smiling heavy-heartedly. “Kan, don’t say shit like you don’t deserve me okay? You do.”

Kankri looked unsure and sighed. “I am guessing that you do not want me to break up with you?” "If you want to, I can't I can't stop you," the brunette smiled. "Though I would like it if you didn't."

"I would gladly stay with you, Cronus," Kankri beamed proudly. "Though in the future, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from blatantly ogling other people." Cronus laughed lightly. "You got a deal, chief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be alternatively titled: In which the author starts writing fanfictions in school instead of understanding how algebra works.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am so proud of this one. I made it so that they ALMOST pail but didn't explicitly write them pailing. I am a horrible person. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck SOLKAT. In which Sollux and Karkat get "distracted" one Meenah's birthday.

Karkat shivered as his boyfriend idly ghosted over his skin, spindly fingers brushing his tanned skin like feathers, silently demanding that Karkat ask for more if he wanted Sollux to continue. "G-goddammit Sollux, if you keep doing this, we won't be able to attend Meenah's fucking party!" the ginger protested. Karkat didn't really want to go to the Peixes household. He wasn't close with either of the sisters and if his brothers boyfriend didn't invite the two of them, he had no intention of ever going. But damn if he wanted to listen to Kankri rant about punctuality if he was late.

"Tho?" Sollux asked indignantly, raising a thin, blonde eyebrow. "It'th not like you want to go, KK."

"I-I know, but-" the rest of Karkat's statement was lost as he let out a moan of pure bliss."F-fuck, Sol!"

Sollux snickered, looking at Karkat's shriveled appearance. His suit was wrinkled in many places, the red tie holding his arms above his head. "You thure you want me to let you go, KK?" Karkat whined desperately. "Fuck you, Sol." Glaring defiantly at his Captor, Karkat blushed a fervent red.

"That'th the idea, KK," the smug, know-it-all reply made Karkat's face heat up even more and before he could even respond, Sollux bent down and captured his lips on an ardent dance of teeth and tongue. The smaller moaned vocally, tugging at the restraint in an attempt to get closer.

Sollux denied him that, continuing to kiss him passionately, caressing his side lovingly and nipping at his lips. He pulled away to catch his breath and gave parlay a toothy grin. "Ready for the main event KK?" All Karkat could do was nod mutely.

Needless to say, Meenah's party was missing two guests but no one even blinked an eye, most already imparted with the knowledge that the Captor won't let Karkat leave so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because.....there is no way I could feasibly write this without it turning into smut so...


	6. Day 5: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, Cronkri, domestic fluff, I am so sorry I failed big time at this. TToTT

Kankri blearily wiped his eyes, the ginger squinted as the sunlight assaulted his vision. His body protested when he tried to get off of the soft surface that was his boyfriend’s bed, but Kankri paid it no heed. His face turned into a rosy pink when he saw Cronus sleeping beside him, arms encircled around his bare waist.

Careful, as to not wake the peacefully sleeping brunette, Kankri pried Cronus’s arms from him, replacing it with a pillow. The taller whined softly, earning a fond chuckle from Kankri. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before getting up from the bed, using Cronus’s shirt that was discarded to the floor to cover himself. If his boyfriend’s shirt didn’t reach his knees, he would be searching for the jeans that Cronus gave him..

He made his way to the kitchen, starting to prepare his and Cronus’s breakfast. Cronus awoke a few minutes later to the smell of pancakes. Groggily, he picked up Kankri’s (it was technically his) jeans and made his way to the kitchen, scratching his head.

“Oh, good morning Cronus,” the warm greeting made Cronus smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve taken the liberty of using your kitchen.” As he said these words, Kankri turned his back to his boyfriend, flipping the pancakes onto two plates, the golden-brown dough emitting a small wisp of smoke. Carrying the plates over to the table, Kankri motioned for Cronus to sit.

“Not at all, Kanny,” came his boyfriend’s casual response. “You can own this kitchen if it means you’ll cook for me everyday.” Kankri blushed bright red at the statement, hurriedly sitting beside Cronus, pulling at the shirt nervously.

Cronus smirked, looking at Kankri’s fidgeting from the corner of his eye. “By the way, Kan,” Kankri turned to look at Cronus, puzzled. Cronus’s next statement made him blush harder and cover his face. “You look nice in nothing but my shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I have no Idea how to do this :/


	7. Day 7: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave introduces Terezi to Sailor Moon and... shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on caffeine right now so...sorry if this is as horrible as i think it is.

“This is fucking stupid,” Karkat growled. He was tugging at the fabric around his wrists with his brows furrowed. Terezi had convinced Kanaya to somehow convince them to wear a matching pair of outfits and somehow, the two of them agreed. “Why the hell do humans wear this stupid-ass piece of clusternookery?” As he complained about the poofy sleeves, Sollux bent down beside him, the jet-black tuxedo forced on him wrinkling a bit. With a smirk, Sollux brought up the Karkat’s short skirt, revealing more of pale grey thighs. “I don’t know KK, it looks fine to me.”

Karkat twisted to glare at Sollux. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The Gemini just snickered, releasing the cloth and watching the red fabric fall to Karkat’s thighs. “I already feel cold in this pathetic excuse for clothing. I don’t need you to make me feel even colder.”

Sollux shrugged, standing up and dusting the midnight black suit. “Hey, it’th not my fault Kanaya made you wear the thkirt,” he argued. “I think you look nice in it anyway.” Karkat blushed pink and turned away, smoothing out the skirt. Terezi had been babbling about the “kawaii as shit” anime that Dave showed her and the Libra had Kanaya make Sollux and Karkat a matching pair of outfits. The red-blood never bothered to remember the name of it. It was Sailor something… All he knew was that the skirt was too short, the colors were too bright, the air was too cold, and-holy shit, he could move comfortably in the fabric.

Karkat frowned, tugging the fabric again, and twisting, watching the skirt flare out. “Holy fuckmuffin, this shit is pretty comfortable for a sad sack of cloth,” he praised, giving it another twirl. Sollux snickered, watching the fleeting glimpses of Karkat’s red silk panties. “Hey KK, try giving it another whirl. I think an end is folded.” Karkat frowned quizzically but did it anyway, his matesprit delightedly ogling his rear as he spun around.

“Is it gone yet?” the Cancer asked. Sollux gave a small chuckle of affirmation and the mutant bent down, inspecting the high heels. “What the hell do humans use these for? Stabbing?”

Sollux shrugged, more intent on focusing on the nice view of his matesprit’s ass. “Who knowth?” Silently thanking Kanaya and Terezi for introducing him to the wonders of cosplaying, Sollux strolled forward, twirling the hat around his fingertips, psionics crackling slightly. “But at leatht you don’t have to wear a stupid mathk.”

At least you’re not in a skirt,” the shorter countered grinning. “And you’re not carrying a stupid...wand? What the hell is this anyway?” As he spoke, Karkat raised the long thin wand, moving it over to Sollux’s so the mustard-blood can see better.

Sollux grinned. “I don’t know what thith ith, KK, but why don’t we thee?” Karkat gave him a puzzled look and he continued with a grin. “I mean….We thall thee about that, Thailor Canther!” Sollux’s grin grew wider as Karkat gave him a horrified expression. “What? Maybe we thould give this “cothplaying” thing that TZ thuggethted a try.”

Karkat still looked unconvinced but he tried, with the best Sailor Something voice impersonation. “Oh, is that so, Tuxedo Mask? We shall see who triumphs!” Sollux grinned and lunged, psionics crackling and fake weapons in hand.

Kanaya returned three hours later, with a new set of clothes that Terezi suggested she make for Sollux and Karkat. The jade-blood re-entered the room, mutely watching the two. Karkat was lying on the floor, laughing as Sollux tickled him. They were still both in full cosplay and oblivious to her presence. It wasn’t until later, when she left, that they noticed that the door was slightly ajar.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Beforus:
> 
> Kankri finds Cronus at the mall and helps him pick out a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I ran out of ideas about this one. Again, Modern Beforus is just my version of troll earth.

Kankri tried his best not to let his jaw drop, lest he possibly trigger someone. It was hard though, when your matesprit was idly brushing through the rack of clothing unaware of your presence, humming a tune he had yet to sing to you, dressed in a manner he had never seen him before. Cronus looked like a completely different person in front of him.

The seadweller wore a pair of plaid red short shorts, a loose-fitting white shirt that hung from his shoulders, violet and white striped elbow-length arm warmers that matched his knee-length socks that disappeared inside red high-heeled boots. A necklace shaped suspiciously like Kankri’s sign was the only accessory apart from the thin black belt that held his shorts up. Cronus’s hair, unlike most days, was not smeared with gel. It fell down naturally, framing his face and accentuating his features.

“Cronus?” Kankri called, low enough not to be heard by any other troll, but loud enough to attract Cronus’s attraction. Cronus craned his neck so fast that Kankri feared it would snap. It was as if the world entered a standstill. Neither of them made a move. Cronus blinked a few times, almost like he was making sure that Kankri was really there, the mutant mirroring his actions for a few moments. “Is that you?”

Cronus smiled wryly, waving an arm at him meekly. “H-hey chief… vwhat are you doing here?” Kankri took a long time to respond, letting the appearance of his matesprit sink in. “I knowv, I look stupid…” Kankri smiled reassuringly, patting Cronus on the shoulder awkwardly. “I assure you, Cronus, you look fine.”

Cronus smiled at him. “Thanks chief.” Kankri chuckled. “It’s no problem, Cronus,” he took the dress that Cronus was fiddling with and put it back in the rack. “I hope I don’t trigger you with this, but I think green is not your color.”

Cronus looked sheepish. “Vwhat do you think I should get then?” Kankri hummed thoughtfully, flipping through the rack of clothing casually. He held up a few articles of clothing in front of Cronus, checking to see if they fit him. When they didn’t seem to match, he put them back. “I think,” he began, pulling a deep violet halter from the plethora of clothes. “This suits you more.”

Cronus gave the clothing a once-over, nodding appreciatively. “It’s too short, though.” Kankri gave a small ‘oh’ and he went back to the rack, scanning countless articles of clothing. “Would you prefer a skirt, or would you rather wear shorts?” he asked, not looking back at Cronus.

“I don’t knowv vwhat goes vwith this,” the seadweller admitted, inspecting the halter more closely. Kankri hummed again, retrieving a simple pair of dull lavender shorts. “Do you think these would fit you?” Cronus shrugged. “Maybe.”

Kankri gave Cronus the pair and strolled down the aisle, Cronus following him. On the way to a fitting room, Kankri picked up black and violet striped socks dirty white gloves. “Here, go change, see if you like it.”

Cronus smiled gratefully. “You aren’t gonna lecture me?” Kankri looked at him quizzically, a humorous smile on his face. “Cronus, I may love the feeling of hearing myself speak, but I would not even think for a split second of lecturing someone who has done nothing wrong or triggering.” Cronus grinned and gave Kankri a quick peck on the cheeks before closing the door to the fitting room. Kankri blushed lightly and waited patiently for his matesprit to come out.

Cronus exited a few minutes later. The deep purple halter matched his eyes, the swirling silver embroidery was simple, yet elegant; the lavender shorts were held up by Cronus’s belt and covered what the halter didn’t but left enough of grey skin visible to tease; the striped socks were shorter, only reaching the middle of his knees; he was fiddling with the hem of the halter with the gloves, smiling shyly at Kankri. “I didn’t think the shoes would suit the clothes,” he explained once he noticed Kankri eyeing his shoeless feet questioningly.

“Oh! That’s right,” Kankri smiled sheepishly. “Here,” he handed Cronus a pair of black high-top converse shoes. Cronus gratefully took it and tried it on. Kankri blushed a bit harder when Cronus was done. “Evwerything fine, babe?” Cronus prompted him when Kankri didn’t speak. Kankri nodded mutely. The insecure expression that Cronus had worn earlier came back. “I look horrible don’t I? I’ll take it off….”

“No!” Kankri exclaimed, blushing when a few of the shoppers glanced at his direction. “I mean, there is no reason to. You look fine.” When Cronus gave him a doubting look, he continued, looking away, face red. “I know that my reactions during this   
event doesn’t seem favorable, but I assure you look fine. No- better than fine, even. You look….astonishing.”

Cronus’s face turned slightly purple, his fins flapping happily. “Really?” Kankri nodded in affirmation. “Thanks, chief.” Kankri nodded again. “I trust that you can pay for that? I may be able to pick out outfits for you, however I lack the capability to pay for such clothing.” Cronus chuckled good-naturedly, ruffling his hair. “‘Course I do, babe. Now, when can we go shopping again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clothes the Cronus bought is what my cousin wore on her birthday. Also, forgive me for my complete inability to cloth.


	9. Day 9: With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potterstuck humanstuck CRONKRI

“And then I said-” Cronus blocked out whatever Meenah was about to say next. He had forgotten who had first suggested their weekly ‘gathering’ but it was something he wasn’t too excited about. He knew the ginger in front of him was, though. It was the only time that any of their friends would sit down and listen to one of his lectures without complaining. It was against the rules. Since they had started fifth year, everything suddenly plummeted. Stress came knocking on their doors every day and the pressure was getting too much for them to handle. 

They had been moaning and complaining about the hardships of their houses to each other everyday until someone suggested they meet up once a week in the courtyard to vent out their problems. Cronus, at first was skeptical. After all, seeing twelve students from different houses gather around the stone courtyard to talk was unusual. The others were too, but not for the same reasons. The Slytherin suspected it was because of Kankri. Truthfully, he was annoyed by the Gryffindor’s incessant lectures and he could understand why. He always put up with it though. Kankri was annoying, true, but he was also the person Cronus was hopelessly in love with.

“All right, suckas. I’m done. Who’s next?” Meenah’s voice broke Cronus’s thoughts through sheer volume. Everyone glanced around. Who had number 11? “I believe it is my turn.” Kankri’s statement elicited a chorus of groans. “Do not worry. I will only be talking a short while. I merely wish to say a few things.”

Kankri paused for breath and stood up, gathering his things. “I wish to inform you all that I would no longer be attending our sessions,” the grins and sighs of relief made Cronus frown a bit. Kankri was undeterred however. “I know that you all must be enthralled I would cease to take part in our gatherings, but I assure you. It does not mean that I will no longer be attending our meetings,” a groan from everyone. “I simply mean that this is the last time I would impart what I am feeling. If you’ll excuse me,” Kankri began to walk away, but Cronus stood up, words leaving his mouth before he even had the time to think about them. “Vwhy are you leaving?”

The look of pure shock on Kankri’s face made Cronus’s heart flutter. “W-why? Um… I suppose it is because I feel...dare I say, attraction, towards someone. I feel that the things that I have been saying has...impacted our relationship.” Kankri didn’t say anything else and with a small smile, he strode away.  
Cronus didn’t hesitate to go after him. The brunette didn’t notice the collective high-fives and the wide grins his friends did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick as a dog right now. I can't write properly. Really sorry for this pathetic piece on shit.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sollux "owns" Karkat who is, in this fic, a cat-human hybrid.

Karkat grumbled as Sollux snickered, playing with his ears. His owner sometimes had these “moods” he would call Karkat to his room only to cuddle him and pet his ears, earning mewls and purrs from the grey-eared hybrid. Karkat secretly really loved these sessions, he was just too proud to admit it.

“Ehehe, enjoying yourself, KK?” his master’s lispy voice made him blush slightly. Reminding himself to be grateful for the dim light, Karkat steeled himself and answered with the most displeased tone he could muster. “Why the fuck would I enjoy being coddled by a sponge-dead asslord?” Sollux chuckled again, petting Karkat on the head the way he knew he loves the most.

Karkat made the most undignified pleasured purring he had ever made. Sollux chuckled, nuzzling Karkat’s hair and murmuring with a chuckle. “Sure, KK. Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm still sick and I'm having a massive headache. I deserve to be hung for how short this is TT^TT


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat has a bee kigurumi and Sollux catches him wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: Karkat likes candy. Karkat likes cherries. Sollux likes sniffing shit. Also: Humanstuck.

Sollux could hardly contain his laughter when he caught a glimpse of what Karkat was wearing. He knew that his boyfriend had a penchant for horrible articles of clothing that made Kanaya cringe but he didn’t know the extent of it until now. The oversized bee kigurumi dwarfed Karkat’s small frame. The small wings poking from the back seamlessly. Karkat was obliviously lounging on their bed, cocooned by the colossal clothing.

He was reading a book, idly flipping the pages as he absently bit pieces of taffy from the huge rectangular wrapper in his hand. Sollux leaned against the doorframe, snickering as Karkat slipped a golden bookmark between the pages and shut the book, still unaware of his presence.

Walking to his dresser, Sollux’s face turned as red as Karkat’s favorite fruit as Karkat unzipped the Kigurumi and slipped it off his form. It was only when Sollux realized that Karkat had his normal clothing underneath that he was able to calm down. When Karkat walked off into the bathroom, Sollux strode from the door frame to the dresser.

He pulled out the yellow and black kigurumi and curiously held it to his nose, recalling the brief moment that Karkat held the fabric to his own, inhaling the scent like it was heaven. The moment Sollux took a whiff of the cloth, his blush returned full force. The cloth hadn’t smelled like cherries like Sollux expected. Instead, it smelled of honey.

It was only when Karkat returned from the shower, a towel wrapped around his lower half and a towel vigorously rubbing his hair that Sollux realized that he had spent fifteen minutes standing in front of Karkat’s dresser grinning like an idiot because his boyfriend decided to buy a kigurumi and wash it in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Still sick. I'm getting really disappointed at this TT^TT


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronkri making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little better but still pretty shitty.

Kankri gave a small moan of pleasure, his face completely flushed red as his matesprit devoured his mouth. Cronus pulled away smirking, a thin glistening thread of saliva connecting their parted mouths. “Cronus…” gasped Kankri breathlessly, making Cronus’s wide smirk grow even wider. With a hum, Cronus tilted Kankri’s head up, using his height to his advantage, and swooped down like a hawk to kiss him again.

Kankri blindly reached out for something to balance him. He was feeling light-headed from the pleasure. At last, his scrambling hands found Cronus’s shirt and desperately gripped them like a life line. “Mnnn~” the small noise made Cronus’s fins twitch and flap slightly. He pulled away for a second time, and this time, Kankri stood on his toes to try to regain the feeling of Cronus’s mouth on his.

Cronus chuckled, making Kankri’s flushed face blush even darker. “You vwant more, babe?” he teased, leaning down just out of reach. Silently thanking his violet blood for giving him the advantage physically, he raised his eyebrows at the mutant who was trying to bring their lips together again to no avail.

“Cronus,” the breathy gasp and the way Kankri’s lips shivered saying it made Cronus tingle in anticipation. “Don’t tease me.” Cronus, knowing that Kankri loved to be teased, even though the red-blood won’t admit it, bent down just an inch, watching Kankri try to pull him down but failing. “That sounds like a demand, babe.”

Kankri whimpered needily and Cronus has never seen such a vibrant and gorgeous red before in his life. “P-please…” the plea made Cronus lose the idea of just teasing Kankri until he was a quivering mess of red. Mercifully, he inched down until Kankri’s lips were melded against his, perfectly. The mutant purred and chirped, releasing his grip on Cronus’s shirt in favor of tangling in his (miraculously) ungelled hair.

Cronus gently guided Kankri to the coupling platform, laying him down and continuing to ravish his mouth. Kankri mewled and whined for more, pawing at his hair. Cronus pulled away again, grinning and giving Kankri a chaste kiss to his lips. “Flushed for you.”

Kankri smiled, kissing Cronus back gently. “Flushed for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks so bad. I wish my headache would go away


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronkri, eating ice cream at the park.

Cronus blushed slightly. His chocolate ice cream was slowly melting under the summer heat but he couldn’t bear to tear his gaze away from Kankri. His boyfriend was no doubt, doing this unconsciously. Even though the idea was hot, he couldn’t imagine (well he could, but that wasn’t the point) his boyfriend purposefully eating the ice cream seductively to tempt him. Cronus knows, and he thinks Kankri does too (even though the Scot couldn’t confirm it since he doesn’t ever give an answer without a hint of circumlocution), that the shorter male could entice him without even trying. He didn’t need to do anything special to get the Scotsman wrapped around his finger.

The Sri Lankan man had his lips wrapped around the soft vanilla ice cream, licking and sucking, his pink tongue poking out from the mass of swirling white occasionally to tease Cronus to a tantalizing view. The brunette took in a gasp of air, clearing his mind from debauched thoughts, most of them anyway. He wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t want to ravage Kankri. That would be the biggest lie he ever told. He would also be lying if he said that he was completely willing to wait however long it took for Kankri to renounce his vow of celibacy. There was nothing Cronus wanted more than to fuck the living daylights out of his boyfriend. That would lead to Kankri hating him though, so Cronus refrained from doing that.

Kankri unlatched his pink lips from the creamy treat, looking directly at his boyfriend, innocent brown eyes making Cronus’s heart skip a beat. “Is something wrong Cronus?” the look of pure trust made Cronus’s chest ache in love. How had he been so lucky? Snapping himself out from the little space in his head occupied entirely by Kankri and Kankri alone, he grinned at his boyfriend. “It’s nothing babe.” Kankri blushed at the pet name. “Oh, wait, there’s some ice cream by your chin.” Kankri stayed still as Cronus reached out and wiped the soft cream from beside his lips. “He brought it to his own mouth and licked it off, making Kankri blush again.

“Delicious,” he commented, grinning and delivering a small peck to Kankri’s cheek. “Not as much as you are, though.” Kankri’s cone abruptly splattered onto the ground with the sheer force of his hand crushing it. Cronus couldn’t suppress the laugh that tore from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full credit of the story goes to the OTHER RG. Seriously, she wrote all of this, all of it. I'm feeling worse so...haha screw it. I feel like I'm gonna die...


	14. Day 14: Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Cronus get invited to stay over in Japan by Damara and they bring their brothers along and things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling shitty but I'm feeling a bit better. Humanstuck Cronkri in Japan. EriKat if you squint.

The fabric was lovely against Kankri’s skin, soft silk and satin. The kimono was a present from Porrim’s sister, Kanaya for their trip to Japan. She had especially made it for Kankri and Cronus reminded himself to thank her for it later. The kimono was a diluted color of red and had a brighter red embroidered in swirling patterns, a pale lavender obi tightly wrapped around his waist bore the same candy-red embroidery. His feet were bare of the socks he wore to accompany his sandals, his toes curling in the air as he read the book he brought along. His slightly messy hair was even messier, curled around his face like a frame.

“Cronus, I would appreciate it if you would cease blatantly eyeing me,” said Kankri, never turning his eyes away from the book. “I find it quite distracting.” He innocently licked his fingers to get a better grip on the page and flipped it, eyes scanning quickly over the next one. Cronus gulped, suddenly, the cool air of their room felt like it was rising. He felt sweaty and his own plain lavender kimono felt uncomfortable.

“Vwhy?” the brief moment of discomfort for Cronus morphed and turned libidinous. He slyly ambled over to Kankri and circled his chair. “Exactly howv am I distracting you, chief?” Kankri squirmed slightly in his seat, Cronus’s breath hot on his neck. “Is it my vwoice? The vwords I say? The vway I look at you?” Kankri squirmed even more.

“Cronus, kindly stop breathing on my neck,” his voice lost its bite and Cronus made his move. He leaned in and gave Kankri a side-ways kiss that hurt his neck. Kankri didn’t notice, happily purring in his seat as he put the book down. Kankri twisted his body as he continued to kiss Cronus. The Scot pulled away, grinning. “Cronus,” whined Kankri.

“I thought I vwas distracting you,” Cronus shrugged. “You can go back to your book now.” Kankri gave a feral yowl and hauled Cronus onto the chair, the wood tipping precariously before balancing back on four legs. The book forgotten and tossed to the ground, Kankri resumed kissing his boyfriend who had the smuggest smirk on his face.

“I will do no such thing,” the ginger managed to breath out defiantly before moaning as he kissed Cronus again.

“HOLY FECULENT BULGEHUMP, WHAT THE TENTSQUATTING SHITBAG ARE YOU DOING!?” the screech made them both turn. Kankri’s younger brother was standing at the door, eyes blazing. “Do you kringlefuckers even know what you’re doing!? This is OUR room! Eridan and me. Not you two! I don’t want to have to sleep in this filthy room knowing that my brother and his assgrabbing boyfriend screwed here!”

Karkat continued screeching at them until Eridan came and dragged him down to their new room (which was previously the room Kankri and Cronus was supposed to sleep in) while trying not to cringe at the obscenities that left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included some dialog from Karkat since I'm planning on rewriting this sometime in the future to make.... CronKriEriKat....


	15. Day 15: Doing Their Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronkri humanstuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit better, finally!

Kankri Vantas was the head of the debate club as well as the president of the student council of Skaia University. He maintained perfect grades and religiously organizes every school activity fastidiously. He never shuns a student who comes to him (even though the likelihood of that is lower than a Makara being seen without their facepaint) and always records everything that needs to be catalogued. He was polite (most of the time), never swears, has perfect attendance, and the perfect student.

His boyfriend, Cronus Ampora, contrasted him in every aspect. Where Kankri is plump, Cronus is lean, where he lacks in physical strength, Cronus excels. Cronus is the leading swimmer of their swimming team, has won multiple awards and is the parallel to Kankri should the latter be asked about his achievements. Kankri is prim and proper, Cronus is lecherous and vulgar. It had been the norm and Cronus himself believed that Kankri was incapable of saying an offensive word until he stumbled upon him in the morning.

Cronus found out that Kankri was NOT a morning person.

 

“Morning babe~” Cronus cooed, nuzzling Kankri’s cheek. He got an elbow to the ribs in response. “Owv! Babe, that hurt,” he exclaimed in surprise. “What did I do?” Kankri grunted and elbowed him again until he let go. Cronus pouted, circling to face him in front of the mirror.

Kankri’s normally carefully brushed hair was a disheveled mess. Some of it covered his eyes like Mituna’s, others flared around his face like a lions mane, several clustered at the top of his head like nubby horns. Most of them, though, stuck out, giving him the appearance of someone who was recently in contact with electricity.

“You,” he began, shuffling for the toothbrush. “Woke me up.” Cronus swore he heard something akin to a growl in his statement. Before he was able to counter, Kankri spoke again and his words made Cronus gape. “I told you yesterday not to fucking wake me up, but what did you do? You decided to wind that bitchass alarm clock of yours, and wake me up.”

Kankri didn’t bat an eye over Cronus’s similarity to a goldfish and began brushing his teeth, gargling with water, spitting it out, drying his lips, and resuming as if he never stopped. “I find your use of that screeching piece of dog shit to be annoying.”

Kankri stomped off, leaving Cronus contemplating exactly what happened. When Cronus joined Kankri in the dining room, the Cancer had mellowed out. Two plates of toast were on the table and once Kankri saw him, he gave him a pleasant smile. “Oh, hello Cronus. I apologize for my outburst earlier. I was merely feeling a bit cranky.”

The house was void of alarm clocks the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if any of you guys use googledocs, can you please tell me why my files suddenly disappeared. I tried looking for them in the trash but they weren't there.


	16. Day 16: Spooning

Karkat growled slightly, trying to remove Sollux’s arm from his waist. The sleeping blonde whimpered pathetically and clung tighter. Karkat smiled fondly and ceased trying to detach his boyfriends arms from him. He snuggled closer to him and his sleeping boyfriend gave a small buzzing noise. “You’re so cute~” he purred, lightly turning to look at Sollux’s sleeping face.

Sollux remained asleep but he hugged Karkat tighter, burying into his soft fluffy light auburn hair. Karkat blushed slightly, allowing himself to be surrounded in Sollux’s embrace. The blonde never showed him enough affection when he was awake and Karkat planned on soaking up as much warmth as he can from him. Sollux shifted slightly, forcing Karkat to change his position lest he wake him and lose the warmth his body exuded.

“KK,” Karkat heard Sollux whisper and froze. He really hoped he wasn’t awake. When Sollux said nothing more, Karkat released a breath he didn’t know he held in. Sollux pulled him closer, spooning him. The Cancer purred happily. “KK.”

“Mn, Sollux,” he cooed, pulling Sollux’s arms tighter around him. Sollux shifted again and moved a hand to Karkat’s, rubbing circles in them soothingly. “Shit, did I wake you?” Karkat sighed. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

Sollux whined. “Nooo, thtay here.” He wrapped his arms around Karkat protestingly, nuzzling his neck. “Pleathe?” Karkat was baffled. He tried again to get Sollux to let go but the blonde just made a noise of protest. “Why are you being like this?” Karkat complained. but sunk back down on the bed, purring like a cat. Oh god, he forgot how good cuddling felt.

“I thought you wanted attention?” Sollux protested. After a while of Karkat squirming, he let go. “Fine, fine! Geeth.”

A short silence followed before Karkat started squirming again. “What’th your problem now?” Karkat made a small noise and tugged on Sollux’s arm. Sollux wrapped them around him again and he stopped squirming. “I don’t underthtand you thometimeth.”

Karkat lazily elbowed him. “Shut up and cuddle.” Sollux chuckled before obliging, resuming his position nestled in Karkat’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I have writer's block and this is so horrible, forgive me.


	17. Day 17: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux takes Karkat to ice-skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck  
> Headcanon Sollux is blonde with one brown eye and one blue one. Headcanon Karkat is ginger with brown eyes.

“Come on KK!” Sollux coaxed. He was wrapped tightly in red and blue winter gear. Instead of his normal glasses, a pair of bi-colored goggles replaced them, matching the earmuffs he wore. His black and white winter boots were thrown on the snow, a pair of ice skates substituting them. He was standing perfectly still on the ice, arms crossed and brows arched. His bestfriend and secret crush, Karkat Vantas, was on the edge of their improvised rink, the spot where ice met snow. He was also wearing winter gear, even more than Sollux. The ginger was wrapped head to toe in black clothing, the darker color absorbing more heat, keeping him warm. He was also wearing ice skates but he kept himself away from the ice.

Sollux pouted. “Come on, KK! It’th juth ithe!” he skated over to Karkat, tugging on his arm like a child. “Pleathe? You thaid we could go ithe thkating.” Karkat huffed in retaliation, turning away, his cheeks flushed red. Sollux knew it wasn’t because of the cold. “I promithe I won’t let you fall okay?”Karkat glared at him before reluctantly letting Sollux pull him up. The blonde was ecstatic. He did a little happy dance in his head as he led Karkat away, heart thumping with joy.

As soon as Karkat was away from the (somewhat) solid grip of the snow, he clung to Sollux like a lifeline, hitting him when the heterochromic blonde laughed. “D-don’t laugh asshole! This was your idea,” he protested , gripping Sollux’s sweater so tightly he thought it might break. Well, who cares? Sollux sure doesn’t. It’s just a sweater and Karkat was so close to him because of it. To hell with clothes.

“Thorry,” the blonde apologized, not sounding apologetic at all. “But you have to let go, KK. You can’t thkate if you’re clinging to me like that.” Karkat glared at him, growling softly. “Or you could juth cling to me. I’m not complaining when you look tho cute.” At this, Karkat growled louder, blush deepening. He shakily loosened his grip on Sollux’s clothes and stood upright. Sollux grinned.

Karkat was struggling to keep himself upright but managed to waddle after Sollux awkwardly. He snarled at him when Sollux chuckled. “If I fall down and break my neck, I’m going to haunt you.” The threat was ignored. Sollux slid right next to him and took his hand in his. Karkat protested, trying to pull away before grumbling as he yielded. “The fuck are you doing, asscactus?”

Sollux playfully swatted him as he guided him through the ice. “Trying to teach you how to thkate,” he said matter-of-factly. “Jutht follow my lead.” Either Karkat was a fast-learner, or Sollux was a good teacher. The younger Vantas was gliding on the ice in half an hour, his childhood friend by his side. He was smiling, wide and genuine. Sollux smiled back at him.

Another two hours passed and Sollux and Karkat went back to the edge, untying their skates. After they picked up their belongings, they began to walk home. It pays to be neighbours with your best friend who lives just a few blocks from you. “Hey Sollux?” the shorter prompted. He was facing away from his companion, staring into the distance of the darkening sky.

Sollux’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was it. Was Karkat going to say something? A simple hint that his feelings were returned would be enough in Sollux’s opinion. “Yeah? Thomething on your mind, KK?” the blonde tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, tried to conceal the excitement bubbling beneath his voice.

Karkat hummed. His pace slowed before he stopped, right at the intersection where they would separate. Sollux stopped as soon as he noticed. “KK? You okay?” he asked, concern overriding the hope that Karkat might return his feelings. “Are you hurt? Thhould I carry your thtuff?”

Karkat shook his head, a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks. “I just want to say that I had fun today, Sollux.”

Sollux felt a conflicted wave of emotions at that. He was relieved that Karkat was not hurt, happy that he had fun, disappointed that he didn’t get any indication that he liked him back, it was so confusing. Sollux pushed those thoughts away. Focus on the present. Focus on the blushing angel in front of you. Sollux smiled, ruffling Karkat’s hair. “No problem, KK.” In a wave of pure bravery or sheer stupidity -and knowing Sollux it was probably both- he bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Before Karkat could respond, Sollux withdrew and power-walked to his house. He heard a rush of footsteps and braced himself for the impact of Karkat’s harsh hand but nothing came. He felt Karkat’s hand shyly grip his shoulder and turn him. Sollux turned, dreading every second. Karkat was fidgeting in front of him, his face a nice shade of red. He looked up at him curiously before harshly tugging him down and smashing their lips together.

It was awkward. All tongue and teeth and very sloppy. Sollux didn’t give a shit though. He abandoned the notion that Karkat won’t ever like him back and kissed him like the world was going to end. When they finally pulled away for air, Karkat smiled jokingly at him, punching him playfully. “Next time, just ask.”

Sollux reminded himself to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asscactus is my favorite insult. Seriously.


	18. Day 18: Wearing Formal Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Cronus go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas here TT^TT
> 
> Headcanon: Porrim will openly state her opinions on the way you dress.  
> Headcanon: Cronus has an accent that Kanny loves.  
> Headcanon: Cro's a Scot, Kanny's from Sri Lanka

Cronus whined as Kankri shushed him for the nth time, adjusting his tie. He hated suits. His boyfriend, Kankri Vantas, was invited to his best friend’s birthday party. His best friend, happened to be Porrim Maryam and that alone, was enough reason for everyone to gather in the mall like a pack of rabid wolves advancing on a helpless deer and try on clothing for an entire day. Porrim would bitch at them if they didn’t. Kankri straightened his tie and stepped away, smiling.

Cronus was wearing an ink-black suit with a deep purple tie. His hair was still slicked back and he still had that atrocious cigarette in his mouth. But hey, as long as Cronus didn’t light it, Kankri doesn’t give a shit. It won’t hurt him unless he lights them. Kankri knows Cronus won’t light them but if he did, he would be sure to break him out of it.

“There, don’t you look dashing?” Kankri exclaimed, grinning. Cronus just chuckled and swung an arm over Kankri’s shoulder, hugging him close. The ginger protested but it was the brunette’s turn to shush him. “Cronus, if you do that you’re going to ruin our suits!” he chided and pulled away from Cronus’s embrace. The swimmer chuckled.

“Vwhy do vwe havwe to attend?” Cronus purposefully let his accent loose. Kankri gets flustered when he does that. As expected, the shorter blushed and looked away, muttering. “Kan?”

“Because!” the argument was invalid. Cronus was adamant about staying. Kankri, seeing this, sighed. “Porrim’s going to kill me.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Porrim before slumping down on the couch. “I suppose there’s no use for this now?” He gestured to his own suit, a stark white with the only color being his tie; bright candy red.

Cronus tsked, sitting beside Kankri and wrapping his arms around his neck, lightly kissing him. “I could think up of a couple of ways to put that suit of yours to use,” he mused, a suggestive grin on his face. Kankri blushed and swatted him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just the Making Out: Solkat shit I did in an earlier chapter rewritten.
> 
> Help me. This is so horrible TT^TT


	19. Day 19: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux finds Karkat dancing in their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck, my apology to you guys for the godawful chapter 18. Hope you enjoy.

Sollux never expected his boyfriend to be so good at dancing. Karkat was in the middle of his room, a peaceful expression not normally seen on his usually grumpy face set as he swayed to the beat. It was fast, wild, and not at all calm but his face was so serene that Sollux almost believed it was. The blonde felt himself gravitating towards the brown-eyed ginger with every graceful sway of his hips and every passionate twist and turn. He was completely and utterly mesmerized.

Karkat remained oblivious to his presence, his eyes closed, a smile set on his face, sweat rolling down his forehead. If Sollux listened very closely, he could hear Karkat’s breathing, even and paced with the music he was dancing to. The shorter’s shirt clung to him as perspiration permeated the air, his hair was messier than usual and clung to his face. The music reached its crescendo and Karkat’s movements grew ebullient but the grace of his steps never faltered. Sollux was in a trance, watching his boyfriend in awe. Karkat never told him that he could dance like a god.

The music ended too soon in Sollux’s opinion. The bass dropped, the drums faded, and Karkat ceased moving. He lets out a cry of what seemed like bliss before moving his sticky hair out of his face. He stepped to the radio Sollux didn’t notice resting on a chair in their fairly large living room and clicked it shut. He stretched out before turning. As soon as his eyes met Sollux’s, his face flushed brighter than it had when he was dancing. He opened and closed his mouth, not unlike a goldfish and stammered over his words.

Sollux thought it was adorable.

“Sollux, how long have you been standing there?” the shorter demanded, face back to his normal incensed expression. He impatiently waited for the blonde’s answer, body growing tenser and tenser with each passing second of silence.

Sollux was determined to diffuse the tension between them. “I didn’t know you could dance, KK.”

Karkat blushed and grumbled beneath his breath. “You don’t have to act all nice and fluffy about it Captor,” he sighed cholerically and began cleaning up the equipment he used. “Just...just forget about this okay?”

Sollux swiftly moved, stopping Karkat from putting his stuff up. “Hey, I didn’t say you should stop.” He entwined their hands and Karkat shot him an annoyed but grateful look. “I just didn’t expect to see my cute cherry dancing in our living room.”

Karkat lightly swatted him. “Shut up Sollux,” he chided half-heartedly but allowed himself to be pulled back from the radio. Sollux chuckled but didn’t say anything more, gently swaying the two of them in no particular rhythm. He felt Karkat’s hot sweat cling to his body but really, who gives a shit? The soothing movements repeated for a while before Karkat broke the pleasant silence. “Does that mean you’ve never danced before?” he inquired curiously, glancing up at his boyfriend.

It was Sollux’s turn to blush but it was easily hidden in the vast expanses of Karkat’s voluminous hair. He detached himself from the fluffy, sweat-drenched locks after a while and nodded nonchalantly. “I never learned,” he admitted. “I didn’t think it was important.”

Karkat hummed thoughtfully before wriggling out of his grasp. “Do you want me to teach you?” Sollux shrugged. Karkat took it as a yes. He played the music on the radio again, adjusting it to find a slower, more suitable beat for the both of them. “We’re gonna take this slow okay?” Sollux nodded.

The beat was a bit too fast for Sollux, but he learned quickly. Karkat guided him through every step, every movement, the tranquil expression back on his face. Sollux tried to emulate his movements, to follow every graceful step, every passionate twist. He managed to replicate some of them, but most of his attempts ended in him bumbling in his footsteps. Karkat giggled faintly each time before righting him. Their clumsy tango of limbs ended with the song, Sollux laughing bashfully and Karkat smiling reassuringly at him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get this,” the blonde joked. “You dance way too good.” Karkat blushed at the compliment and Sollux smiled. They had been together for quite a while but Karkat still blushed at the smallest of things. Sollux thinks it was absolutely precious.

“Oh, nonsense. You’ll get it someday high douchenook of fuckturn valley,” another song began playing and Karkat looped his arms around Sollux’s neck. “Why don’t we try something slower?” As the lyrics began, Sollux recognized the song immediately. He had long forgotten the title but the lyrics stuck to his head. It was Karkat’s favorite slowdance song.

Karkat began guiding them through the first few steps until Sollux got the rhythm. The coder shyly took the lead, swaying in gentle movements on the floor of their living room. Karkat’s smile grew wider and rested his head on Sollux’s chest. They rocked against each other tenderly, their footsteps matching the song’s rise and fall until it ended.

They didn’t cease their steady movements when the radio suddenly went dead. They didn’t even notice. Karkat looked up at the content blonde and kissed him gently. Sollux eagerly returned the kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and chaste, and perfect. Just like Karkat. Even when the other would vehemently deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of insults to use, haha. This was born because I was bet by a friend that I couldn't write fluff. And because I seriously want to redeem myself for the awful chapter 18.


	20. Day 20: Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri tries to make cake and fails. HORRIBLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:  
> Kankri can cook fine. He can cook anything EXCEPT cake.  
> Kankri swears when he thinks no one is listening.

Kankri religiously stirred the batter, a frown set on his face, teeth grinding together. The arm that wasn’t violently stirring the contents of the bowl was holding the ceramic up, giving him a better grip. He yelled in frustration as the batter didn’t seem to cooperate. From the kitchen door, his boyfriend curiously poked his head in, curious as to what made the strange, high-pitched noise he heard from the living room. Kankri didn’t notice him.

“Come on!” he groaned in frustration as he continued to whip the batter, muttering under his breath. Cronus sauntered over to him, peering over his shoulder at the glue-like consistency of the “batter” he was viciously beating. Kankri jumped when he felt Cronus’s chin rest on his shoulder but settle against his boyfriends taller frame. “Give a warning next time, Cronus. It might be potentially triggering for others who would see such blatant display of affection, and-”

Cronus quickly tilted his head up awkwardly and kissed him, no doubt to shut him up. Kankri struggled for a moment before twisting awkwardly to kiss him back, the bowl nestled uncomfortably between them. Cronus pulled away and grinned before snatching the bowl away. He was never going to tell Kankri how he could poison rats with his cake, but he wasn’t going to let him cook it either. “What’s this?”

Kankri plucked the bowl from Cronus’s hands and began beating it again. “It’s a cake,” he said matter-of-factly with a frown. After noticing Cronus’s arched eyebrows, he sighed, shoulders slumping. “Well, it was supposed to be one.”

Cronus chuckled good-naturedly and grabbed a cup of water before gingerly pouring it in the bowl. “The water’s going to make it easier to stir.” Kankri watched the results of the water and his mouth moved to form and awed ‘oh’. “You want me to help you?” Cronus offered, praying that Kankri would say yes. His stomach churned unpleasantly the last time Kankri made one by himself.

Kankri nodded meekly. “Yes, please. I would appreciate that.” Cronus grinned, grabbed an apron identical to the one Kankri wore, and began to work with him.

An hour of stirring, measuring, beating, mixing, batter-throwing, and cake-baking, the oven dinged and Kankri carefully took the finished product out. Cronus sighed mentally, the cake looked normal, thank god. Kankri smiled at the sight of the confectionery.

“All right Cronus,” he beamed. “I appreciate your help, but do kindly get out of the kitchen.” Cronus blinked in confusion. Kankri smiled reassuringly and pecked Cronus’s cheek before ushering him out of the kitchen.

Cronus trudged to the living room and slumped down on the chair, grabbing the remote and twirling it in his hands. He eventually began channel surfing, flicking through the numerous channels on the television. He hadn’t even found a program that he wanted to watch when he felt Kankri’s hands envelop him. He raised his head to eye him and smiled, arching off the couch to give him an awkward, sloppy kiss.

Kankri pulled away and shushed him before Cronus could protest. “Cronus, I need you to close your eyes for a moment, okay?” he asked softly. Cronus nodded and felt Kankri’s hands cover his eyes. Kankri guided him from the couch and maneuvered him around. Cronus felt them stop and Kankri release a nervous breath.

“Ready?” Kankri asked. Cronus wanted to ask ‘ready for what?’ but that would probably ruin whatever Kankri prepared for him. Instead, he nodded and felt Kankri’s hands leave his eyes. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light, before settling on the pastry in front of him. It was the cake they baked, frosted and decorated. The words ‘Happy Birthday’ was scrawled at the top in neat cursive. “I hope it doesn’t look too...over the top?”

Cronus grinned at his boyfriend. He had forgotten his birthday and this small gesture of appreciation warmed his heart. “It’s perfect babe.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this 5 minutes ago so sorry if it's crappy. My temperature spiked and I had to cover myself in icepacks. Also, I know how to make a cake, I've made some myself, but for some insane reason, I can't _write _how.__


	21. Day 21: Fighting Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat encounters some monsters in the Land of Pulse and Haze and gets Sollux's reinforcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been able to update~ TT^TT my fever came back and I just really had to stop. I am so sorry. Anyway, you won't find much description on the surrounding here since I can't do that. And since I'm still feeling a bit sick. But anyway, I'm back! Here is the overdue chapter~ Enjoy!
> 
> Headcanon: Psionic use is limited and even with a high-level psionic like Sollux, he needs frequent rest in between using his psionics or he'll die. Or faint. I don't want this to become sadstuck.

Karkat huffed, facing the towering ogre above him. Where the fuck was Sollux? The cry of an oncoming imp brought his attention to it. With a vicious swing from his sickle, he sliced the imp in half, Grist showered around him and he dodged the flurry of hits from the ogre as he collected them. Once the surrounding area was free of grist, he turned towards his assailants again. The number of his enemies doubled, even tripled. There were at least 12 ogres, 3 basilisks, 8 lichs, and 20 giclopses, imps formed a sea around them. And these were just the ones visible to him. Well fuck.

Karkat growled and bared his teeth at the monsters. It won’t help but it would make him feel a little better. Like he wasn’t facing imminent doom. One of the ogres swung its fist at him. Karkat dodged, rolling out of the way and slicing a long line on its arm in the process. The ogre let out a yell and a flurry of imps rained down on him. Karkat managed to cut through most of them, but he had to back away lest he be scratched and have his mutant color exposed to the world. He breathed heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead and leaping out of the way as a basilisk lunged at him, mouth gaping, revealing razor-sharp teeth. He landed roughly and rolled as a giclops brought a fucking tree down on him.

He huffed, backing away to a corner, warily eyeing his foes. There were so many, it was like it was a never-ending sea of shit-spewing sgrub fuckery. A lich popped from the mob and launched itself at him, claws outstretched. Karkat fended off the attack, cursing under his breath. Fucking shit. The lich pressed back and soon, another joined it, forcing Karkat to the ground. With a yell of frustration, Karkat pushed back as hard as he could and wildly swung his sickles around, destroying the two liches. He panted, trying to see which one would come forward and try to kill him.

A couple of imps surged forward but a familiar blast of red and blue light bore a hole right through the swarm of monsters. Karkat tiredly looked at the source of the light; Sollux levitating boredly with his psionics. “You need thome help, KK?” he asked, a smug smirk on his face.

“Fuck you,” Karkat growled, cutting through the monsters and just hopping on the head of some to join Sollux who floated down to ground level. “You were supposed to be here two hours ago!” The Cancer continued to growl angrily at his lone reinforcement, drawing in huge gasps of air.

Sollux chuckled, sending a wave of psionic energy to throw back a wave of ogres. Karkat tumbled to flank Sollux, defending him from an oncoming barrage of imps and basilisks. Karkat hacked away at the creatures, grist raining down in torrents. Sollux himself was doing his part to clear the horde of underlings. His psionics crackled, throwing the creatures back, slamming them into each other, firing beams of energy from his eyes, it was all a confusing mass of red and blue. Soon, the infinitesimal onslaught dwindled, only a few straggling imps and four of the giclopses remained.

Sollux slumped behind Karkat, resting on his more stable frame. Karkat struggled to hold himself up, finding it harder with Sollux’s weight on his back. He managed though, staring down two of the giclopses in his field of vision. “Hey, Sollux,” he called, not taking his eyes from the giants towering over him. The imps by their feet were no concern for him now. They were only a threat when they attacked in groups.

Sollux hummed, answering him with a shaky laugh. After a moment of nothing but silence, Sollux collected himself, speaking tremulously. “You got a plan, KK?”  
Karkat nodded, knowing that Sollux could feel his movement, the yellow-blood being taller than him. “You take the ones on your side, I take the ones on mine. The giclopses are a problem but the imps not so much. Focus on those huge-ass monstrosities first before you fight the imps. You need your psionics more on those gigantic shit-eaters.” The strategy made sense.

Sollux nodded and the two of them leapt. Karkat sliced through flesh and bone, leaping up to its head, hacking away with fierce determination. Sollux fired beams of pure concentrated energy towards his lumbering opponents, feeling the use of psionics drain him. Sollux finished with his giclopses first, slumping on the ground, snarling at the imps, as if the loud noise will keep them at bay. He was all out of psionics. Karkat was struggling with his two opponents. He had damaged one fatally but the other was still unscathed. He let out a noise of pain as a giclops struck him hard, sending him rocketing to the ground. Sollux was immediately beside him, face furrowed in exertion and sweat cascading down his lanky body like a goddamned waterfall. “KK!”

Karkat struggled up, groaning as he felt his sore muscles protest. He clutched his side and froze when he felt something warm and sticky coating his hand. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit! He pushed Sollux away with the hand that wasn’t coated in red and sat up fully. “I’m fine nooksuck. Do you think you can rip a trip from your shirt?”

Sollux looked confused as fuck but he did it anyway, ripping a clean long strip off his damp shirt. He hand it to Karkat and the mutant quickly bandaged his side with it, nodding in approval when the blood was no longer visible. He wiped his hand on the rocks that upturned when he was so cruelly thrown on them and allowed Sollux to help him up. They took a stance side by side as the two remaining giclops advanced. The imps were staying behind them, gathering their numbers. There were enough to give them problems now.  
The giclops circled them, Sollux and Karkat stood back to back again, Sollux finally taking out his throwing stars which he keeps in his sylladex for some reason instead of allocating them to his specibus and finally arming them, Karkat’s sickles were raised defensively, his legs spread wide in a crabstance.

In an instant, a flurry of throwing stars torrented the giclops that Karkat wounded. It droppped to its knees and with a howl, died, an exploding mass of grist serving as the aftermath. With one of the giclopses gone, both their attentions were turned to the remaining one. The giclops growled, Karkat matching it before leaping onto its arm, lacerating whatever chunk of flesh he could reach. Sollux remained on the ground, taking careful aim not to hit Karkat and launching the bladed projectiles. The stars whizzed in the air and impaled the giclops in the eye, the monster wailed and flailed around, stomping through the imps and stepping on some of them. Karkat buried his sickles into its thick skin, using his weapons like pickaxes and climbing up the giclops’s arm. One he was level with its head, he (not so cleanly) cut its head, the giclops immediately tumbling to the ground. Karkat hopped off of it and rolled off his momentum onto the ground, relatively unharmed. Once he landed, he checked his side to see if the blood seeped out; it didn’t, good. If he hurried, Sollux might not see him for who he was.

The giclops exploded into a pile of grist but Karkat didn’t even pay attention to it. They were surrounded by grist but there were imps around them too. He might get even more hurt if he ran around picking up grist like a sackgutted flourpitcher collecting daisies like a sponge-depraved lunatic. He felt Sollux’s back against his again. This time, the weight wasn’t burdening, it was almost reassuring. Having someone watch his back was comforting. The imps swarmed them, encircling them with their hideous carapaces. “You ready KK?” Sollux asked. There was humour in his voice, and perhaps even excitement. Karkat won’t lie, this was thrilling, and he could understand Sollux’s exhilaration. He nodded and gave Sollux and awkward back-to-back fistbunp.

The imps attacked them all at once. Despite the intimidating (not really) swarm of imps coming at them, they held their ground and refused to move away from each other. Karkat wildly swung his sickled in and arc, Sollux ducking down to avoid getting beheaded and throwing his stars in a circle, hitting more imps on Karkat’s side than on his own. Karkat retracted his arms and bent down, crouching on the ground. Sollux used his new position to jump over him, a barrage of purple stars in his wake. Karkat promptly stood back up and blocked two imps’ sharp claws. Sollux kept his back pressed against Karkat’s and even pushed back a little, giving Karkat that extra force he needed to push his assailants off. He kept throwing his stars with deadly aim, always hitting the imps on either their head or neck. Karkat wasn’t doing bad either. A swing of his sickle here, an imp lost its head, swing a bit more the left an imp is now armless.

They continued like this for a while, a deadly dance involving blades, and sickles, and claws, and teeth, and blood. When Karkat moved forward, Sollux moved back, when he jumped, Sollux crouched, taking his position. It was a tango of death. A pair of dancers mesmerizing their audience before swiftly taking them out. Sollux and Karkat were the dancers, and the imps were the audience. One by one, the imps fell, their numbers dwindled until nothing was left.

Sollux and Karkat were panting from exhaustion but they both had idiotic smiles on their faces. “Ehehehe,” Sollux laughed, crashing to the ground. His throwing stars were scattered around Karkat’s planet and it would be hell to recover them. But fuck him if it wasn’t fun. Karkat gave him an incredulous glare before chuckling himself. The two of them descended into laughter, Karkat leaning into him.

They stopped after a while. Sollux standing up first before helping Karkat. The mutant kept his hand pressed to his side, feeling the blood start to creep through the makeshift bandage he made out of a piece of Sollux’s torn shirt. “I’m going to go clean up. Is that okay with you?” Karkat asked, twisting his body so that Sollux won’t see the bright red coating his side. Sollux nodded. “Can you pick up the grist and your stars too?” This way, Sollux won’t just pop into his hive. Sollux nodded again. “Okay then, see ya.”  
Karkat sauntered off, a slight limp to his injured side. True to his word, Sollux began collecting the grist that had piled up. It was tiring but he managed to collect them all within the span of fifteen minutes. He could feel his psionics recharging and he just used his restored powers to gather every single throwing star scattered on the battlefield. Once he had all of them, he captchalogued them into his specibus and stretched. He knew why Karkat was hurrying to his hive: he had been wounded. Sollux wanted to help him but his interference would make Karkat panic. His blood color was an insecurity of his and the yellow-blood didn’t want to drive him away.He had known for months now of course, but he didn’t say anything.

Karkat would confess to him about it one day. And he would wait until he was comfortable enough to do so. Because that’s what friends are for, watching each others’ backs and supporting each other. Even when Sollux wanted to be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to use the word "crabstance" at least once. Also, I'm not sure if "torrented" is a word. Also, forgive the insults, they came out of nowhere and they don't make sense. Don't try to understand them. Even I can't.
> 
> The tango thing was from a fic I read. Unfortunately, me being the humongous clusterfuckery that I am, forgot the title and the author. Hooray for idiocy. Also, the spacing is a bit weitd since googledocs keeps fucking up for some reason.
> 
> Also, I said in my earlier note that I didn't want this to be sadstuck but it somehow turned out slightly sadstuck-ish. Guess it's in my blood.


	22. Day 22: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Karkat argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is just a part of a two-chapter fic I'm doing. Haha, I'm so lazy, I even got tired of typing Sollux's bullshit lisp.

He was typing again. He never pays attention to you and you were tired of it. You want him to look at you like he looks at his codes, you want him to actually remember your birthday without you having to put up calendars in every room with the date circled in red marker. You were so tired of him ignoring you to type codes on that blasted laptop of his. You were so tempted to throw it out the window and be done with the lack of attention. He would get mad at you if you did that though, so what was the point? You have tried everything you can to get his attention. You dropped hints big enough to trample the very house you live in and he still doesn’t notice.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are tired of your boyfriends complete obliviousness. You still love him though, even when he doesn’t seem to feel the same way about you.

“Hey Sollux,” you call. He was seated across from you, nose buried in that wretched laptop. He didn’t pay attention to you, surprise, surprise, it looks like he didn’t even hear you. You move closer, and he still doesn’t notice you. You frowned. You’ve been doing that more often lately, Kanaya mentioned it to you once. At least SHE notices. You sat right next to him and the only indication that he noticed was his movement away from you. “Sollux.”

He made a small noise and scooted farther away from you. You’ve had it. You stood up and slammed his laptop shut. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but you didn’t give him the chance. You turned him around and looked him straight in the eyes. You hadn’t even looked at his dual-colored glasses before he pushed you away none-too-gently and glared at you.

“What’th the deal KK?” he asked brashly. Normally you would tease him for his lisp. He could normally control it, but he doesn’t bother nowadays. You realize that you hardly know him anymore. It was an awful feeling. You know everything about him, what he likes, what he doesn’t, but at the same time, you don’t. It’s so fucking confusing.

“I’ll tell you what’s the deal, Sollux,” you spat. “You never pay attention to me, anymore. You’re always busy doing god knows what in that blasted good for nothing laptop of yours!” You tried not to shout, you really did. Sollux has been complaining about it and you’ve been trying your damnedest not to. It was inevitable though. The anger bubbling inside you was too much.

“Stop yelling,” Sollux growled. You could see the annoyance in his face, his eyebrows furrowed together. “What the hell do you want KK?” That hurt. You didn’t let it show though. If you did, Sollux would descend into another wave of self-pity. Even though that would mean an opportunity for you to hold him close without him rebuking you, you don’t want to see him like that again. It’s painful for you.

“What the hell do I want!?” You can’t believe this. It’s almost as if you two weren’t together. “I want you to pay attention to me for once!” You were so mad at him. He forgot your birthday three weeks ago, he forgot your anniversary three months ago. Hell, he forgot EVERYTHING that was important to you. It was times like these when you wonder why you even loved this idiot.

“Well I’m soo sorry!” Sarcasm dripped from his voice disdainfully. Just the tone of it makes you want to break down and cry. You won’t do that of course, not in front of him. “Would you like me to bring you flowers? Perhaps a nice bouquet of leave me the fuck alone? Will that satisfy you!?”

“I can’t fucking believe this!” You bit your lips after your statement. Don’t cry, don’t cry. “I try to get you to spend some time with your boyfriend and what do you do? You push me away for a stupid code!”

Sollux stood up abruptly, startling you. “Stop whining, Vantas!” You clench your fists. “You‘re such an immature brat sometimes.”

“Oh, I’m the brat?” Fuck, a tear slipped down your cheek. You waited for Sollux’s terrifying expression to morph into horror but it didn’t happen. So he finally got used to your crying huh? “Who’s the one that always forgets to take of himself? YOU. Who’s the one that always has to take care of you? ME.”

“So? Just stop then.” God, this is infuriating! You clench your fists tighter and wince as you feel a sticky fluid seep between your fingers. “I can’t,” you grit your teeth as you speak. “You’ll die without me.”

“I don’t need you KK.” You want to walk away. It hurts. It hurts so much…

“Yeah, you don’t do you?” Screw it. To hell with this. “You can take care of yourself huh? You can manage just fine without me. In fact, you’d do better without me weighing you down, right? No more stupid, insecure, Karkat Vantas to keep you from your precious codes.” You spat the word codes with disdain and you meant it. You admit, you liked coding, it brought a soothing sense into you, but Sollux took it way too far. “You pay more attention to them, than you do to me. Are they really that important, Captor!?”

Sollux gritted his teeth. He looked angrier than he ever was. He shoved you away from him and moved away from the cramped sofa to a larger area of your shared house. “You’re so goddamned clingy, Vantas.” It felt like he was stabbing you. “I can’t ever have my space with you around! I feel so suffocated, you’re so overdramatic! Sometimes I-” he paused.

“You what!? Sometimes you what!?” You knew this was a bad idea. You knew somewhere in you that this was a very bad idea.

“SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVEN AGREED TO BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fever's gone now! Yay! Also, I am sorry for the cliffhanger but this is a separate fic that I really don't want to spoil for you guys. So...please forgive me!


	23. Day 23: Making Up After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and Kankri fought and Cronus apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.....I didn't continue the previous chapter... ***shot*** Forgive me.  
>  Also, this is somewhat an AU in which Kankri is NOT celibate... yeah... This is written so weirdly since I've been watching Makai Ouji. I got distracted by the...plot...yeah, plot.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kankri was sulking in his room, wrapped tightly by blankets. His eyes were red from crying and even now, two hours after their argument, the red tears still trickled from his dead eyes. He thought that dying would dull any pain he felt in the dreambubbles. It turns out he was wrong. It still hurt. His bloodpusher contracted painfully in his chest and he suppressed another sob. The hurtful words stung him and rang clearly in his think pan like a bell.

The door to his respiteblock creaked open and he huddled around himself even more. “Porrim if you’re here to try and make me feel better, you don’t have to. I assure you I’m fine,” he protested weakly. Porrim was the only one who would come here willingly and risk getting lectured. Cronus would too, of course, but after their argument, he was lucky if Cronus even wanted to look at him anymore. A stupid, bigoted hypocrite who lovwes to hear himself talk so much. I don’t evwen knowv why I bother listening to a mutant like you. He felt the human bed he got since Cronus started visiting creaked a little with the added weight.

“Hey Kan,” Kankri let out a pathetic whimper and curled around himself more. Great, what was he doing here? To yell at him again? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he writhed and wriggled and whined until it left. It was childish of him but he couldn’t care less what other people thought of him now. “Kan listen to me,” Cronus pleaded.

“Go away!” Kankri yelled, keeping himself cocooned by the blankets around him. He didn’t want to listen to Cronus anymore. It was so easy to forgive him, because he was Cronus.  
“Kanny, listen,” Cronus pleaded, sitting him up. Kankri struggled but it was futile against Cronus’s physical strength, one of the perks that came with being a highblood. “Kan, vwill you look at me?” He all but tore off the blankets as he spoke. Kankri’s fluffy black hair popped from the covers, followed by his red-streaked face. “I’m sorry okay?”

“You always say that,” Kankri huffed, wiping his face and smearing more red on his face. “But you never mean it.”

Cronus made a pitiful expression that made Kankri’s bloodpusher twist. “I mean it, chief!” Kankri looked indignant. “I knowv I can’t provwe it, but I really am!”  
Kankri huffed but the anger faded away almost instantly. It was so hard to stay angry at him. “I’ll believe you, this time.”

Cronus smiled in relief and hugged Kankri. The shorter hugged him back uncertainly before sighing and leaning closer to his touch. “I’m so sorry Kan. I didn’t mean what I said.” Kankri whimpered and hugged Cronus, burying his face in his shoulder. Cronus sighed and shushed Kankri relentlessly, muttering apologies and compliments. He rocked them back and forth, until Kankri stopped crying and calmed down.

Kankri stilled, his breathing evening out. Before Cronus knew it, the mutant fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write arguments to save my life, so... This sucks so bad...


	24. Day 24: Staring Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri tries to read a book but is distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I can't seem to write right now :/
> 
> Cronus has violet eyes because I find violet eyes physically appealing. Haha.

He had been staring at you for exactly thirty-three minutes. Not that you were counting! You were just curious. You had been reading (yeah right) the same page the entire time. You can’t concentrate of course, since the most irritating (handsome) guy on campus keeps staring at you. Again, you only noticed because you were curious and certainly not because you had a crush on him. That would be absurd!

You focus on the words on the page. You heard him chuckle and you couldn’t stop yourself from commenting. “Excuse me, I do not mean to offend you with this, but would you kindly enlighten me as to what you find amusing in this situation?” Well done, Kankri, you have officially gained the award of “Stupidest globefondler in all of paradox space”. Hooray for you!

Cronus chuckled again and stood up. Great, he was going to leave. He was in the perfect place for you to look at his gorgeous violet eyes too. Good fucking job Kankri Vantas. Splendid job! He didn’t leave like you thought he would, though. Instead, he sat beside you (SCORE!) and peered over your shoulder at your book. “Pride and Pejudice?” he asked inquisitively. “Never thought you for the type to read that, Kanny.” Oh god, that nickname… It made your heart skip a beat.

“Um..well, I-uh…” You stutter. “Well...it has been recommended to me by a friend...” you trailed off. What was the topic of this conversation again? Oh! That’s right, he didn’t answer your question. “What did you find amusing prior to this conversation?” You asked again.

A grin made its way onto his face and he scooted closer to you. You could feel your heart pounding and hoped that he couldn’t hear it. That would be humiliating. “Well, I just thought it was cute,” he chuckled, leaning closer to you. Your mind screamed that it was indecent, that this was inappropriate and he was invading your personal space. Well, screw your mind, your crush is so close to you and you honestly don’t give a fuck.

“You kept staring at my eyes doll.” You seriously can’t contain the bright red blush that spread on your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri is a tsundere in this one because... REASONS! That or his inner voice is Karkat...
> 
> On a serious note, I am so sorry this is so out of character. I've been having some personal problems and I can't really find it in me to write properly. Really sorry guys.


	25. Day 25: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is a troll unsure of how this human "marriage" ritual is supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is human and Karkat and Kanaya are trolls. Takes place in a troll-human world.
> 
> In my opinion, the wedding in a troll-human universe would look like this (since they are both male, I will only describe what I think a same-sex wedding would look like): an agreement is made on who will walk down the aisle, accompanied by their moirail or best-man, meets at the altar, some recitals of this and that, boom! Married.
> 
> Oh! The pastor is born of a human and a troll! :3

Karkat paced restlessly in front of the mirror. His tie was lying askew draped on the chair and his suit was wrinkled beyond belief. His hair was messier than usual and he had huge bags under his eyes. He looked so tired and worn out that his moirail sighed. Kanaya stood from her seat at the edge of a couch towards him. She stilled Karkat’s pacing and forced him to relax. “Karkat, dear, it is just a human wedding. I am certain you will-” before she could finish her reassuring statement, Karkat swirled around, nervousness flaring in his eyes concealed by his usual grumpy facade.

“But Kanaya! What if I mess up!? This is nothing like our quadrants! It’s weird and I don’t have any fucking idea what I’m supposed to fucking do! I mean, I never even planned this human ceremony with that shitspewing brainfucker! What if-!” Karkat ranted, fuming and heaving. Kanaya papped him until he finally got his breath under control.  
Kanaya smiled, continuing to pap Karkat. “What if i’m not good enough?” Kanaya chuckled good naturedly and patted Karkat’s shoulder.  
She instructed him to face the mirror and returned with a comb and his tie. “Now, stay still. You’re going to look wonderful.”

\--------------------------

The doors of the church swung open and the music began to play. The trolls and humans gathered in the church stood up, smiling and lightly clapping. Karkat’s suit was jet black, contrasting to Sollux’s pristine white. His matesprit was waiting on the aisle, grinning and rocking on the balls of his feet like an excited child. The walk to the altar was far too quick in Karkat’s opinion. He was sure he was sweating from nervousness. He prided himself on being an expert in the quadrants but he wasn’t really sure how human marriage worked. What if he messed things up?

Kanaya smiled comfortingly at him, gave him a pale kiss on his forehead and retreated to her seat. She had tamed his hair into a somewhat manageable mess and smoothed out his suit and fixed his tie for him. Why do humans wear such constricting clothing?

The thought promptly vanished when he saw Sollux’s heterochromic eyes twinkle with excitement. He found himself smiling unsurely back at him and it made Sollux’s face fall a little. ‘Shit, what did I do?’ was the immediate thought that crossed Karkat’s mind. Was he not supposed to smile?

“Hey, KK, ith everything ok?” Sollux asked, concern evident in his tone. His brows creased together and he reached for Karkat’s hand who, in a fit of bewilderment, brusquely tore his hand from Sollux’s. Sollux’s face was shrouded and disappointment and Karkat mentally chided himself. He turned his eyes from Sollux’s to Kanaya’s looking for support. His moirail smiled encouragingly and made wild hand gestures that Karkat just didn’t understand.

The pastor stepped up and beckoned them forward. Sollux trudged towards him, a sombre expression on his face. Karkat followed him, twisting his neck uncomfortably to look at Kanaya. She was clutching her own matesprits hands, a troll named Rosely Lalond and nodding towards him encouragingly. The pastor made some opening remarks and then began to recite the same lines he’s seen in human romance movies involving marriage.

Sollux’s expression still looked sunken and he kept his hands to himself, eyes flittering everywhere except on Karkat. Soon, the pastor turned to him and asked, “Sollux Captor, do you take this troll to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, ‘till death do you part?” Sollux finally turned to Karkat and solemnly smiled before turning to the pastor.

He took a deep breath and Karkat unconsciously took one with him. He didn’t know much about weddings but his romcoms always depict that if one person doesn’t say “I do”, it means that their relationship is usually over. He didn’t want that. He was unbelievably flushed for Sollux, even more than he was for Terezi. He didn’t want to lose him over some stupid mistake he made. “I do.”

Karkat sighed in relief. Good, he wasn’t going to be left standing on the aisle alone. Before he could celebrate though, the pastor turned to him. “Do you, Karkat Vantas, take this human to be your only, and perennial matesprit? To flush for and to comfort, to protect and to cherish, in sickness and in health, ‘till death do you part?”

Sollux looked at him uncertainly, nervously twiddling his fingers. He quickly glanced to Kanaya who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up and he turned to look at Sollux. The bi-polar coder looked at him with diminutive hope in his eyes and a sombre smile. Karkat closed his eyes and breathed in and out carefully, like Kanaya had instructed him to.  
When he opened them, his eyes held fierce determination and he answered with a clear, authoritative voice, “I do.” The pastor smiled at him, as if understanding his conflict. When he turned to Sollux, the human’s eyes were filled with gaiety and the sight made Karkat’s bloodpusher leap with joy.

The pastor nodded to him and announced with a cheerful voice, clearly different from the hushed, formal one he used earlier. “I now pronounce you, wedded human and troll! You may now kiss!”

The crowd’s cheering momentarily deafened him. He didn’t realize how quiet they had been until now. Sollux gestured for him to kiss him and Karkat did. He so happily did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a wedding without dozing off so I can't properly describe the ceremony. Obviously, I can't describe how a troll-human wedding would look like so there! The lines I used are from the internet, slightly modified to fit this.
> 
> This is mostly in Karkat's POV but I might write it in Sollux's POV. Maybe.


	26. Day 26: Birthdays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux plans a surprise for Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red (riotingGoddess) is not here today and she won't be here tomorrow. She has some stuff she needs done. Anyway, because of this, I won't have a beta reader or anyone else to edit this. So....heehee, this is going to suck major.
> 
> Sorry! m(_ _)m
> 
> This is humanstuck.

Karkat was sulking. He wasn’t angry, no, that would be putting it lightly. He was furious! His boyfriend had forgotten his birthday again and he was getting sick of it. To make matters worse, Sollux had been ignoring him and avoiding him the whole day. With a heavy sigh, he trudged out of his room and down the stairs. The house was unusually quiet.

He pushed open the living room doors and a burst of confetti brought color to the otherwise dull rooms. A chorus of “Happy Birthday” accompanied the rain of confetti and once the paper shower had receded, he was met with every single one of his friends, smiling cheerily. He beamed happily and everything clicked together in his mind like a puzzle. Sollux had planned this party for him!

He excused himself from the people crowding him and made his way to Sollux. The blonde was leaning against the wall, sipping a drink. When he saw him, he smiled and waved. “Hey KK.”

Karkat smiled back and gave Sollux a small peck on the lips. “Thanks.”

Sollux chuckled and wrapped his arms around Karkat. “Happy Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....this sucks I know. She'll come back the day after tomorrow though~
> 
> This is so short since I'm supposed to be doing some school stuff right now so I rushed through it. :p  
> Confetti is made of paper right?


	27. Day 27: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Sollux decide to prank Kankri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I found this unfinished story in Red's files listed under "Potterstuck" so...I think it's an acceptable fic? Maybe? I don't know.
> 
> Humanstuck, potterstuck, OOC Karkat.

This is stupid. Despite this, you continue to follow your giggling boyfriend down the dark corridors of your dorm. The both of you will get in trouble if you continue with your plan, but his plan sounds so hilarious, you couldn’t resist the temptation to go through with it. Karkat had been acting strangely the past few days, but you suppose it was nothing. He was a little weird, after all.

Karkat crept up into their target’s room. He was sure that if he had an inkling as to who pulled the prank on him, they would be in for a very long lecture, Their target was Kankri Vantas. Karkat had found the sleeping ginger first in the dim room. His roommate was Dirk Strider and Karkat decided that they would prank him too. The addition of the Strider to the room was complicating though; he was a light sleeper, as opposed to Kankri. Dirk would awake to the sound of a leaf falling on the ground, Kankri could sleep through a third wizarding war.

The prefect’s younger brother slipped the small bomb under Kankri’s pillow. He had bought it from the shop in Diagon Alley that sells an assortment of pranking equipment. The bomb was designed to prank people, it doesn’t do any lasting damage and just instantly inflates itself before popping, creating a racketing noise. The two of you had lined the corridors on your way to Kankri’s room and you would line the other end and activate it all by wand. You have to say, the makers of this thing were genuises.

Karkat gave you an “ok” and nodded. The plan was set. The two of you crept out of the room as quietly as you could. Karkat began planting the remaining bombs on the other end of the hallway and you stood by the door to watch. You weren’t sure if this would really work but seeing the normally composed prefect flip out because of some flash bombs sent tingles of excitement up your spine. You haven’t had this much thrill in your life since your brother had mounted you on an invisible horse and flown you across England.

You checked on Karkat who was creeping up beside you again. You two exchanged knowing smirks and with a flick of your wand, you set the timer off. The two of you ran across the halls, not caring if anyone woke up. With the following bangs and flashes of light though, you knew that the majority of the Gryffindor dorm was already awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just copied this from Red's files so I have no idea why KK is acting weirdly. Maybe she'll post it in one of her ANs! Oh, and she's coming back tomorrow so...yay!
> 
> This is cut since the document wasn't finished. Sorry... :'(


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiding out in a cave, Cronus tries to teach Kankri his language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of another collaboration I'm working with Glass. It's a Homestuck AU (wow I never saw that coming!) in which Cronus is the crown prince of a kingdom whose residents are gifted in magic and Kankri is a bounty hunter hired to kill him. 
> 
> They end up running away from the kingdom when a plot to overthrow him is discovered and they bond on their way to visit the hermit Kurloz and his wife, the witch Meulin. Featuring a wizard Cronus, gifted in the magicks of water and fishys and Kankri, a bad ass mother fucker skilled in all sorts of weapons and tsundere as shit because I fell in love with the idea. 
> 
> It has DRAGONS!!

The torrential downpour was an excellent beat to listen to, Kankri decided. His nose was buried in yet another book as he waited for the prince to return. A glint from his scythe brought his weary brown eyes from the parchment he was reading. The 3 foot double-ended scythe was supposed to be bathed in Cronus’s blood right now, but it wasn’t.  
He sighed exasperatedly and shut the book he was reading. It was useless now that his thoughts were straying, he would not be able to concentrate. The rain became irregular and Kankri turned his head quizzically towards the mouth of the cave they were hiding in. Cronus was walking towards him completely dry and with a playful smile on his face. His right hand was carrying a basket full of fruit, fish, and berries. His free hand was above his head, palm facing upward. The rain fell around him like an invisible barrier was shielding him from it. He let his hand drop down to his side the moment he was under the roof of the cave.

He waved to Kankri as a greeting and set the basket down on the ground. “Hey,” he called. Kankri nodded in response. Cronus pouted and plopped down beside him. “Vwhy the long face?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me,” was the ginger’s automatic response. Cronus paid no attention to him and scooted closer. “What are you doing?” Kankri huffed defensively. Cronus smiled wide, his violet eyes gleaming. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, I don’t like it.”

“Awv, come on babe!” Cronus protested. He casually swung an arm around Kankri’s shoulder which earned him an indignant scowl. Unwillingly, he pried his arms off and pouted. “Hey, why don’t I teach you something you don’t know?” He offered, bating Kankri with the one thing he can never quench. His hunger for knowledge was insatiable.  
“And what would that be?” Kankri asked with a humph. He was genuinely interested but even he knew Cronus’s reputation for being a lecherous philanderer.

Cronus smiled. “Alternian. You don’t know our mother tongue do you?” Kankri had to agree, he had no knowledge of Alternia or its culture. “I’d be happy to teach you, Vwantas.”  
Kankri huffed. “Fine. I would allow it.” Cronus grinned and rummaged in his pocket for a piece of parchment and a quill. The moment Cronus sat down, Kankri brought a small dagger to his throat and narrowed his brown eyes threateningly. “But if you even think of doing something out of line, I will not hesitate to do what I was paid to.”

“You’re gonna havwe to drag my body to your client then,” Cronus snickered. The rumbling action brought his throat closer to the sharp blade but it also made Kankri shrink back. So, Kankri was unwilling to kill him then… he could use this to his advantage. “But sure, chief. You havwe my vword. No funny business.” Kankri lowered the dagger and put it back into its sheathe hidden in his boots. He allowed Cronus to scoot closer to him and soon, he was teaching him his alphabet.

“Yes, that’s it!” Cronus beamed, watching Kankri eloquently write each letter precisely. “You’vwe got it.” Kankri, despite himself, smiled and nodded at his own handwriting. “Vwel...that’s it. I’m going to bed now.” Cronus announced, taking back the quill and stretching.

“You aren’t going to take your paper back?” Kankri asked quizzically, holding it up.

Cronus shook his head and pushed the paper towards Kankri. “You need it to revwiewv your alphabet, chief.”

Kankri immediately pocketed the piece of paper, as if he was afraid that Cronus would change his mind. Cronus ignored him and went to his side of the cave. “G’night!” He didn’t wait for Kankri to answer and brought the blanket over his head. A few moments later, Kankri heard soft snoring.

He smiled fondly, taking out the paper and reading over it. He sighed when he felt his eyes grow weary a few moments later. He carefully put the paper inside his bag, mindful of the sharp scythe. He tied his backpack up and walked towards Cronus. He unsheathed his dagger and held it over his head, breathing hard. It would be easy, kill him and drag him back in a bag. That would be quicker, easier, and less time consuming. It would also rid him of the fact that soldiers were after Cronus to bring him back for a “trial”.

He let out a soft grunt of frustration when he couldn’t seem to plunge the blade deep into his neck. He stalked over to his side and sat down on the cold rock, opening his book and continuing where he left off. Before he could read a single word though, Cronus stirred. He was afraid that he was awake when he had attempted to take his life When the brunette showed no further signs of movement, he allowed himself to relax.

“Goodnight, Cronus,” he sighed and turned to look out the cave, giving up on reading yet again. The rain had stopped, he noted. And the glistening of the remaining raindrops reminded him of Cronus’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....I'm back....Sorry.. This doesn't make any sense. I don't know i this qualifies as sweet or not. Sweet isn't my specialty. It looks more...action-y, thriller-y.... sorry.
> 
> Also, sucky ending is sucky.


End file.
